The present invention relates to connectors for heavy gauge wires and cables that are used when a confined space does not easily allow the wires/cables to be bent. The angle connectors of the present invention combine angle connectors with a variety of different lug connectors to allow wire/cable bends to be made in various orientations when space is limited.
When installing heavy gauge wires/cables, it is often necessary to bend the wires/cables to make a connection. However, the physical characteristics of heavy gauge wires/cables limit the radius of the bend that can be made. In some cases, lug connectors (also sometimes referred to as flag connectors) are used to make tight bends with heavy gauge wires/cables that cannot be easily bent. U.S. Pat. No. D302,542 to O'Loughlin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,538 to O'Loughlin et al. provide examples of different lug connectors that are presently in use. (Both of these patents are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.) The drawback of these connectors is that they have a fixed orientation and can only accommodate wires/cables coming from a limited number of different directions. Accordingly, there is a need for a more flexible lug-type connector that can connect wires/cables that are oriented over a 360 degree range and at different angles to each other.